Los problemas siempre se arreglan con un chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Qué sería mejor: Mentir por amor o el esfuerzo verdadero. Ninguno lo sabía, lo que importaba era la felicidad mutua. Un pequeño y chocolatoso secreto que sería descubierto y acabaría en una borrachera. ¿Cómo terminaría esto? FemYusaku x Ryoken [AU ] Especial San Valentín.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Al fin puedo escribir un fanfic especial! Debo decir que la inspiración me golpeo con fuerza. Pero aquí tengo un fic especial de San Valentin que hasta apenas estoy subiendo por algunos problemas que tuve en la semana. Empezaremos con la pareja Data de FemYusaku y Ryoken. Takeru y Jin cambiaron de género como también, agradezco a una amiga por prestarme a su OC Chriss con la leve mención de este personaje. (mayor referencia en wattpad)**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

De todas las locas opciones que le pudieron ofrecer en bandeja de plata, esa era la que menos se le hubiera ocurrido y mucho menos que ese fuera el camino malo que tomo como si se tratara de un juego otome que suele jugar su hermana, aunque llegados este punto, no sabía realmente si era un mal camino, desde su punto de vista ¡Era el peor camino que pudo escoger! Y no, no estaba mintiendo, ahora solo quería huir y esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco, si es que se puede. ¡No estaba preparado para eso! Incluso aún cuando tomo aquella opción, fue a modo de broma, era imposible que sucediera, incluso se burlo de eso. Eso solo era parte de su muy salvaje imaginación, una ficción que realmente, no llego a creer que se haría realidad hasta el momento que lo presencio.

¿Qué era lo que ahora pasaba?

Sencillo. Aún no podía comprender como es que su linda Yusaku se encontraba con el rostro rojo y aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillando con intensidad, con su blusa de la escuela a medio abrochar, la cual tenía una linda vista de sus pechos y sin olvidar el horrible aroma a alcohol que la acompañaba. Lo peor, a su parecer, es que la chica lo veía con aquella hermosa cara de inocencia aunque era claro que no lo demostraba por la forma en la que lo había acorralado en el sofá. Una muy seductora que no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, quería pensar en otra cosa que no era ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo encima de él ¡Prácticamente ella estaba arriba de él como una fiera que está preparada para atacar a su presa y comerla! La noto hacer un pequeño puchero y pronto las lágrimas empezaron aparecer. Es por eso que es difícil de entender a las mujeres, soltó un suspiro antes de atraerla a su pecho y darle confort, sintiendo como restregaba su cara en su pecho como si de un pequeño animalito se tratara.

¿Cómo fue que empezó eso?

Empezaremos desde el día. Un 14 de Febrero que era lo que llegaba a la mente de las personas en ese momento, era fácil de adivinar. Era ese cursi día de San Valentín. Sí, aquel día rojo y rosa donde el ambiente era completamente meloso, donde las demostraciones de amor eran bastante evidentes en público. Aquellos jóvenes que declaraban su amor, algunos tenían la suerte de salir victoriosos y otros más, solo eran soldados valientes que fueron derrotados al no ser aceptados por la chica o chico que habían esperado por tanto tiempo. Realmente se tenía lastima de todos ellos. Lo peor de todo, a palabras de Ryoken, era el molesto aroma de chocolate que se podía sentir en toda la ciudad, le causaba repelus al no poder soportar aquel dulce aroma. No era fan de los dulces y mucho menos del chocolate, era como un pequeño secreto que mantenía, aunque siendo sinceros, Spectre como sus hermanos, eran los únicos que sabían sobre ello. Pero que se iba hacer cuando las chicas con las que se encontraba en la calle, algunas le ofrecían una pequeña bolsa de chocolates esperando a que aceptaran su invitación a salir o que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sería realmente más penoso para todas ellas al saber que el corazón del chico, ya era correspondido por alguien más. Pero con tal de ser un caballero, aceptaba aquellos chocolates aunque al final, tendría que repartirlos más tarde al no poder tolerarlos.

Si era así con todas ellas. ¿Cómo es que con Yusaku aceptaba aquellos chocolates?

No era que quería ver a la chica desilusionarse cuando apenas empezaba aprender a cocinar y siempre se notaban pequeños rasguños en sus dedos a pesar de que tenía la fama de intoxicar a cualquiera que pruebe su comida, una muy mala reputación que se encargo de borrar amenazando a todo el mundo para que no hablaran así de ella. Le habían enseñado a no ser grosero con las chicas así que simplemente los aceptaba aunque al final, no se los podía comer. Claro, todo iba bien hasta ese punto, podía disimular un día más como todos los años desde que ambos empezaron a salir, la recompensa al final era realmente gratificante al pasar todo un día entero con ella como de los besos que solían darse sin dejar a un lado, aquellas pequeñas caricias que se otorgaban hasta que terminaban todo el asunto en cama. Habían empezado a salir desde hace algunos años atrás, habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños y de un momento a otro en su adolescencia, quisieron intentarlo y después, aun seguían juntos y su relación iba viento en pompa.

O eso hubiera querido en el momento que llego con Kusanagi Shoichi, primo de Yusaku, para esperar a que ella llegara de la escuela junto con sus amigas. Shoichi le había ofrecido unos cuantos chocolates que le había dado su pequeña hermana Jin pero este cortésmente le rechazo así afirmando que nunca le han gustado los chocolates ni cualquier cosa dulce, eso fue lo que dijo en el momento que escucharon un golpe. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Saber que la dulce Yusaku se encontraba con los ojos rojos y la caja de chocolates en el piso, no pudo decir nada cuando la chica empezó a correr a dirección contraria y detrás de ella, Takeru, su amiga de la infancia que fue la única que miro con cara de pocos amigos a Ryoken y fue al rescate de Yusaku.

Jin fue la única que se quedo ahí observando, suspiro y levanto aquella caja de chocolates, la sacudió un poco y camino en dirección a Ryoken que solo se quedo ahí paralizado. Se los puso en la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

**-Si quieres mi opinión** -Hablo la chica.**\- Es mejor que las cosas se tranquilicen para que puedas hablar con ella, por favor, no le des más razones a Taku para que te siga odiando** -Suspiro, saco una de sus libretas y empezó hacer la tarea.**\- Todas sabemos que Yuku no tiene destreza para la cocina pero ella se esmero en hacerlos para ti, aún cuando Spectre le advirtió**

**-¿Spectre le dijo? **-Pregunto alarmado.

**-Solo le dio una pequeña pista pero no dijo nada más y al parecer, Yuku no se dio cuenta de ello, Spectre me lo dijo en una de nuestras citas y no le he mencionado algo** -Alzo los hombros desinteresada, lo señalo con un lápiz y su semblante amable cambio, no pudo evitar temblar un poco.**\- Ni intentes culpar a Spectre o ya verás lo que sucede Kogami**

Por primera vez, Ryoken sintió miedo de la inocente Jin y le deseaba la mayor de las suertes a Spectre en caso de que este algún día, la hiciera enojar o en el peor de los casos, la dejaba. Trago un poco grueso y solo se dejo caer en la mesa del local. Ese día no iba a poder ser peor.

Su día de San Valentín se había arruinado y solo provocaba que se sintiera un poco ahogado entre tanto amor.

**.o.**

_**-¿Kogami-san? Creo que tengo un pequeño problema y es mejor que traigas tu trasero en este instante a la casa de Yuku o no respondo por lo que pueda pasar**_

Se escucho un pequeño pitido del otro lado de la línea, indicando que la llamada había finalizado. Unas cuantas horas después de comer algunos perritos calientes y mirando su celular a que Yusaku le hablara. Por fin sonó con aquel tonito de una canción. Contesto inmediatamente pero no espero que en lugar de que ella hablara, escucho otra voz distinta, era la de Takeru. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que pusiera a Yusaku en el celular cuando fue ella quien hablo primero y después solo colgó sin oportunidad de mencionar palabra alguna.

**-Piensa en lo que te dije Kogami-kun** -Hablo Jin.

Se fue del local pagando todo lo consumido y con la pequeña caja de chocolates en sus manos. Ignorando a cualquier persona melosa e incluso, no escuchando a las chicas que se metían en su camino para conseguir algo más. ¡Ni en estos momentos dejarían de acosarlo! Solo quería llegar hasta donde vivía la chica para disculparse como era correcto y tener su feliz 14 junto con ella. Camino a paso rápido pensando en que era lo que ahora le había hecho. No era un secreto que ambas chicas eran un tanto diferentes, rebeldes era la palabra correcta, no por nada, siempre se metían en algunos peligros aunque de alguna manera, sabían cómo salir de todo eso. Pensó en las miles de situaciones que se podían encontrar y una de ellas que inmediatamente descarto, fue la idea de una muy probable borrachera. ¡Era totalmente ridículo que eso pasara! Ambas no eran tan idiotas como para emborracharse, soltó una carcajada al aire. Prefirió pensar en otra cosa. Cuando llego a la esquina, noto como Takeru se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás que mostraba su rostro más filoso y con aquella mirada un tanto peligrosa, le recordó en aquellos momentos cuando la chica era una matona y se la pasaba peleando. Se acerco cuidadoso pero cuando le llego el aroma a alcohol, empezó a preocuparse.

**-¿Qué sucedió? **-Pregunto preocupado.**\- ¿Dónde está Yusaku?**

**-Sucede que no eres sincero con Yuku y es obvio que se sintió mal, eres un completo idiota** -Escupió molesta.**\- Yusaku se encuentra adentro, ahora es tu problema si quieres arreglar esto**

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar diciendo que no debía tardarse más o iba a llegar tarde a la cita con "Chriss". Ryoken la miro por última vez con rareza, pocas veces la había visto feliz y que esta empezara a tararear una canción y verla brincar de felicidad, le daba miedo y no pudo evitar preocuparse de que a lo mejor, secuestraria a alguien en el camino y sabe Dios lo que ella quisiera hacer con esa pobre alma. Prefirió entrar a la casa antes de llamar a la policía.

Miro todo con atención. Estaba un poco desordenado, típico de ella que le daba flojera hacer un poco de limpieza, miro con atención hasta que la vio de rodillas y acostada en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala. Miro preocupado y un poco asustado aquellas botellas de color oscuro tiradas en algún punto de la sala. Dejo los chocolates en la mesa para atender primero a la chica. Quito aquellos cabellos de su rostro para notarla con las mejillas húmedas y el rostro rojo. Noto como abrió los ojos despacio y empezó a enderezarse en aquel incomodo lugar para dormir. Ryoken le ayudo a levantarse lentamente para evitar que se mareara y quisiera vomitar en su camisa, aunque siendo sincero, se merecía aquella humillación. Ayudo a que se sentara en la sala, notaba como apretaba su mano a su frente con un poco de fuerza, iba a levantarse para llevarle un vaso con agua hasta que fue ella quien lo detuvo tomando su mano.

**-Ryoken** -Hablo alargando y arrastrando las palabras.

No supo en qué momento ella empezó acorralarlo en el sillón y así fue como llegamos al inicio de la historia. Su linda y querida novia que no paraba de llorar y él como buen novio que era desde hace algunos años, le daría calor para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

**-Eres un idiota Ryoken **-Chillaba la chica mientras sentía como golpeaba su pecho.**\- Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio, no me habría esforzado por hacer algo lindo para ti, idiota**

**-Se que fue un error pero no quería desilusionarte** -Había olvidado que la regla número uno, era nunca discutir con un borracho. La vio alzar el rostro molesta y moverse hasta sentarse en su regazo, se levanto con cuidado.**\- ¿Yusaku?**

**-Se que no soy una buena cocinera, soy la peor que puede existir, no sé como sigo viviendo aún cuando he intoxicado a todos** -Hizo un pequeño puchero, las lagrimas volvieron a bajar, subía sus manos para quitar todo rastro de lagrimas y evitaba que su nariz empezara a molestar.**\- Y mucho menos soy una chica linda, mi cuerpo es horrible con cicatrices, soy demasiado torpe y soy como una niña pequeña que solo quiere ser consentida por alguien** -Tomo un poco de aire, miro con aquellos ojos vidriosos.**\- Pero no quiero que me mientas Ryoken, debiste decirme que no te gustaban los chocolates que hice para nada y pude ofrecerte otra cosa, a este paso sé que me dejaras porque no soy una buena mujer para ti, es por eso que odio tanto San Valentín, cualquier chica que se puede acercar a ti con una caja de chocolates y te puede llevar lejos de mi ¡Ahora sé que odias los chocolates! No te preocupes, puedes irte con cualquiera**

**-Oye **-Ryoken sonó un poco molesto. Vio a Yusaku encogerse un poco y agachar la mirada. Suavizo su caricia y alzo su mentón.**\- ¿Me perdonas? Sé que no fue lo correcto pero no encontraba las palabras para decírtelo**

**-No** -Respondió. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas habían dejado de brillar de inocencia, aquel semblante se hizo un poco más serio. Tembló un poco. Al sentir como lo tomaba del cuello de su saco.**\- Ryoken ha sido una mala persona, se merece un castigo**

Trago duro. Eso de seguro, no le iba a gustar y probablemente, le iba a doler.

**.o.**

Yusaku despertó en medio de la noche, sentía una fuerte presión a su cabeza y como su estomago lo sentía un poco revuelto, tenía bastante asco y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, respiro lento y cerro un poco los ojos para que aquello pasara. Apestaba a alcohol, se había prometido ya no volver a beber con Takeru, incluso no sabía en qué momento, su amiga había logrado conseguir varias botellas y dejarse seducir por despecho. No debió hacerlo pero lo hecho ya estaba, ahora solo quería borrar lo que pasaba. Ahora realmente se arrepentía. Bajo su vista a su cuerpo. ¿Dónde había quedado su ropa? ¿Qué había pasado?

**-¿Has despertado ya?** -Escucho la voz de Ryoken. Alzo la mirada para verlo parado en la puerta de su baño con una bata.**\- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?**

**-¿Tú y yo? **-Pregunto temerosa mientras lo señalaba.

**-No tuvimos nada si eso te preguntas** -Soltó un suspiro, se acerco cuidado para sentarse en la cama y notar cómo se cubría con vergüenza.**\- Te quedaste dormida a la mitad, tuve que entrar al baño**

Escucho a la chica suspirar. Ryoken alzo una ceja. ¿Justo ahora se encontraba tímida? Es bastante doloroso el golpe a la realidad cuando ella podía pasar de ser un lindo conejito a una leona bastante ruda.

**-Perdón **-Fue lo que ella murmuro.**\- Aún cuando Spectre me lo advirtió, yo solo quería que disfrutaras de los chocolates, siempre me han gustado los que me regalas en mi cumpleaños, creí que si hacia algunos para ti, podían llegar a gustarte **-Tomo la mano de Ryoken.**\- No sé porque actué de esa manera, perdón **

**-Yo soy quien debe disculparse **-Le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz.**\- No quería ofenderte, ni mucho menos lastimarte, solo quería que fueras feliz **-Sonrió.**\- Pero si sabias que los odiaba ¿Por qué me los seguías dando?**

**-Porque solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti, eres el primero novio que tengo sin contar que antes estuve interesada en Shoichi **-Sonrió.**\- No te mentía acerca que odio San Valentín, es una fecha donde lo que importa es el dinero que se gasta pero contigo, soy demasiado torpe y solo quiero regalarte algo, ser una linda chica aunque es obvio que no lo soy**

**-Idiota **-Ryoken sonrió.**\- Eres una linda chica y me gustas con todo y cicatrices pero si te preocupa, todos aquellos chocolates que me has dado, al menos me he comido varios y te puedo decir que saben bien, no como aquellos típicos dulces que solo te empalagan, incluso los de este año, has mejorado bastante**

**-¿Y no te has intoxicado?** -Pregunto con terror, se acerco un poco más a él para tocar su frente en caso de que tuviera fiebre.

**-Al principio pero creo que ya me acostumbre** -Pego sus frentes.**\- Esto es lo que has provocado en mi Fujiki Yusaku** -Beso con cuidado sus labios, hizo un pequeño gesto.**\- Sabes un poco a alcohol **-Cuando cayó en cuenta. La miro con un poco de molestia.**\- Espera, creí que los borrachos no recordaban nada de lo que hacen cuando están tomados**

**-Estoy acostumbrada a tomar con Takeru **-Soltó una risita nerviosa.**\- Solo algunas botellas, de vez en cuando Takeru y yo salimos a tomar, en especial en casa de Chriss aunque a veces se enoja**

**-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?**

**-Amarme como desde hace algunos años Kogami Ryoken y aceptar los estúpidos chocolates, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, prometo que para el próximo año, intentare otra cosa solo si tú me dices la verdad**

Ryoken soltó una risita. Saco un pequeño chocolate de la pequeña caja maltratada que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado y lo empezó a comer. Yusaku miraba sorprendida como lo comía, creía que los chocolates que había tirado se habían destrozado, estuvo tentada a hablar al hospital pero solo lo vio sonreír y después volverla a besar. Aquel sabor dulzón de su propio chocolate, era su primer beso con un chocolate y decir que le gusto, era poco. Ambos se miraron hipnotizados que no pudieron evitar soltar risitas y volver a comer un chocolate para juntarlo en sus labios, sentir como se derretía y seguir comiéndose a besos. Era aquella recompensa que tanto había ansiado cada que llega el 14 de Febrero y aprovechando que sería un fin de semana largo, vaya que disfrutarían tanto su pequeña cita privada. San Valentín sus polainas, las personas nunca sabrían como es que dos personas realmente se aman como ellos dos lo hacen. Ahora él se veía como un lobo que quería comer algo más de la pequeña caperucita roja. Tal vez sea por el pequeño vaso de alcohol que tomo de unos de los vasos que se encontraba en la mesa pero sus sentimientos por ella, eran bastante claros que no podrían ser nublados por el alcohol mismo.

¿Quién decía que solo los chocolates se tenían que dar en este día? Era bastante absurdo cuando había otras cosas que se podían dar solo a las personas que uno ama.

**-Acepto el reto** -Sonrió.**\- Pero por ahora, creo que es momento de que tengas tu regalo de San Valentín **-Abrió un poco su bata para mostrar que debajo, estaba desnudo. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**\- Feliz día cariño**

No le permitió hablar a la chica cuando la volvió a besar, empezar con las caricias y seguir con los pequeños chocolates que ya les había encontrado un buen uso. Nunca dejaría de amar a su muy quejumbrosa y muy linda novia. Al final en cuenta, sus chocolates siempre tenían el poder para arreglar los problemas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Una historia realmente divertida y muy linda. Prometo que subiré de otras parejas, solo quería iniciar este pequeño especial de San Valentín de esta manera. ¡Que se vengan todos los especiales que tengo almacenados para este momento!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 16 de Febrero de 2020**


End file.
